Chara VS Mandy
Chara VS Mandy is a What-if?DBX DISCRIPTION Season 1 Episode 3.Chara VS Mandy,Undertale VS The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,Which one of those Evil Deadly Kids will win INTRO FIGHT Mandy was playing MKX until she heard a scream from outside,she saw a girl with a Green sweater chasing Billy and Grim Swinging,Billy falls over a rock and he is dropping Grim with him Chara:Your fate is the same as all the monsters you fought Billy & Grim:Mandy!Help! Mandy:What are those idiots got into Mandy walks out side and she sees Billy and Grim are about to get killed Chara:this is what you get for killing all those monsters and not joining me! Chara is about to hit Billy with her Knife until Mandy act fast,grabs Grims Scythe and block Charas Knife Grim:ME SCYTHE! HERE WE GOOO! Chara:DIE! Mandy:Really,shut up and make me a sandwhich you fool Mandy Bitch Slaps Chara Chara:ITS ON! Chara reapting punching mandy and she pulls out her Real Knife and tries to hit Mandy who avoids her Real Knife,Mandy is shooting Energy orbs from Grims Scythe it hits Chara but bearly does any Damage,Chara hits Mandy with her Frying Pan 3 times,Mandy is kicking Chara into the Air and she is Slashing her,shooting Energy Orbs at her and she gives Chara a punch so strong i twists her neck FILE 0.1 LOADED Mandy saw Chara again Mandy:how are you not dead? Chara:DETERMINATION Billy:What is time is it mandy? Grim:its 14:20 Chara charges at Mandy with her Real Knife,but Mandy Avoids and she is sticking Grim Scythe in Charas head FILE 0.2 LOADED Mandy:how are you not dead yet? Mandy and Chara clash with thier sharp weapons Billy:What Time is it Mandy? Mandy:NOT NOW DUMBASS Grim:its 14:20 Mandy is holding against chara,Chara suddenly Jumps away from leaving her knife on the ground,Chara heart turns into Yellow and she shot little Beams at Mandy who incite the little shots with grim scythe Mandy:weak laser,have a taste from mine Mandy pulls out a Giant Laser Bazooka she aims it at chara Chara:Nice Try Chara heart turns green and a spear is created,she Incite the Laser with her Spear to mandy,Mandy shoots more Lasers that Chara Incites and then Mandy Incites it with Grim Scythe Mandy:Uhhh F*** it Chara Incide the Powerful shot and she lunch it at Mandy who avoid it just by walking Chara:F*CKING DIE! Grim:language!its a kids show! Mandy:Dont try Grim,we are all ready canceled Mandy and Chara are seeing the Knife on the ground Mandy grabs it and she is cutting Chara head off FILE 0.3 LOADED Mandy:How are you not dead ye--Wait didnt i just said that Billy:What Time is it Mandy? Grim:Its 14:20 Billy Mandy:Hi you are reseting Time! Chara:You figured it out,Join me and we will destroy the world Mandy:the only one who will destroy the world will be me Chara:to Bad,i wanted a partner,but your Friend killed My Home Chara and Mandy are Charging at each other with thier weapons,Chara tries to hit mandy but she avoids the Attacks,Mandy is pulling out a Fire Whip and she is Whiping Chara in the face with it,after this Mandy is burning chara with her Flamethrower and she is Slaming a hammer to her face so hard that the Hammer Shatter FILE 0.4 LOADED Mandy:Stop it Chara:or What? Mandy is pulling out a card that is summoning a Monster that is shooting a Ray at Chara who Dodge the ray that turns the Mailbox into Bread Chara:Holy Sh*t the Monster is shooting Bread Beams at Chara,Chara leg is turning into Bread FILE 0.5 LOADED Mandy:it will take time to kill her FILE 100.9 LOADED Chara:you will never kill me,i will just reset the Universe over and over until i will destroy you and you Friends Mandy:well,if that then....You will be Destroyed,With the Universe Mandy is Starting to Smile Chara:?????? a Very Bright White Shine is coming out of Mandy face,Everything is starting to Shake Grim:Oh No Billy!Its the End!Again! Chara:WTF is happening!!!!?????!!??!! Mandy:if i smile,the Universe will Start to Collapse so you wont be able to reset it Chara:then i will just reset Every thing! FILE LOADING FAILED Chara:what?how?! Mandy:i realized,you are the player and the player will never stop becuse he is bent on Determination,you are the player Chara,Game Over Chara:What!NO! Chara is charging at Mandy who burns chara with her Flamethrower,Chara is swinging her Real Knife and she cuts Mandy arm off,Chara is Kicking mandy,Mandy Uppercuts Chara to the Sky,she pulls out a Laser Bazooka,she shoots a giant red Beam at Chara,Slash chara while she is in the air and she slams her with a hammer Mandy:Last Words,Frisk? Chara:You will die Chara is jumping at Mandy with her Knife and she is about to destroy her Mandy:To Late Chara is Earsing from Existence Mandy:and now,if you ever think about putting me in does DBX Fights i will Kill you to,i want a death battle DBX! NEXT TIME ON DBX! Two bounty Hunters with stuff for Sand Boba Fett VS Erron Black! Category:PizzaBlastX99 Category:PizzaBlastX99 Season 1 Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies